


Disclosed

by SilverScriptings



Series: Dark Matter [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, currently canon compliant but that may change, kinda slow burn, well as canon compliant as I can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScriptings/pseuds/SilverScriptings
Summary: Poe makes it his mission to flirt relentlessly with one legendary Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dark Matter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Disclosed

**Author's Note:**

> I may be playing with time a little bit but Poe is about twenty here putting Luke around fortyish.  
> Also, I like to think Luke's beard comes and goes.

Poe sat alone at the corner of the ancient temple. He was by one of the lesser-known entrances in the vast establishment. One of his shoulders leaned heavily against the rough stone; his arm draped over a knee and his hand tugging mindlessly at the grass that grew close.

He bent his head to examine the blade of grass between his fingers as he considered his new environment. He was an anonymous planet, currently studying with seven other equally talented pilots in an advanced flight curriculum. Part of the study involved moving them planet to planet—something to do with sharpening one's adaptability in unfamiliar settings.

Poe didn't mind the change in scenery. He could never stay in one place for very long. 

_ "A pilot's curse,"  _ his mother would say as she headed off to another mission.

It had always been difficult for Poe to keep his feet on the ground. There was just too much wonder in the world above him for him to sit still. As far back as he could remember, he was climbing anything he could reach to try and understand what was hidden in the heights. There was truth in the ascent; an honesty in the unveiling of an endlessly navy sky and a calling in the clear white stars.

His love of the sky could've been due to the mysterious tree growing up outside his childhood window. It was different. Not like any of the other native vegetation on Yavin 4. This tree looked different, smelled different, even felt different. The way the branches dipped low practically begged a curious boy to climb and peek over the landscape. He used to ascend to the tallest branch that would support him, stare into the night sky, and imagine going higher and farther. There was something about that spot among the treetops in that specific tree that fueled his imagination, compelling him to explore.

Poe's mother told him the tree had been a gift from a Jedi. Told him of the tale and hinted that beneath the wood, there was a mysterious power.

_"Do you think the tree can help me fly?"_ Poe asked back when Jedi nonsense still enthralled him.

He could still recall how his mother's eyes sparkled at the question. _"I have no doubt that you'll fly one day, Poe."_

Poe shook his head at the memory and pulled his gaze from the dark grass back to the night sky. No, he didn't mind the shift in locale every few months. Every new planet had its own colors, temperatures, culture, and people. There was always something new to see or experience or someone new to understand and acquaint himself with.

This latest planet was a little bit of a mystery, only because it housed the new Jedi Academy-- another educational experiment birthed from the New Republic's bottomless think tanks. From what he gathered after being here a week, his instructors thought it would be beneficial if he and the other pilots shadowed some of the Jedi to get acquainted with the new up-and-coming Jedi knights.

"Do you think we can learn to harness the Force too?" Jess asked him on their first day. Jess had been so excited to see the temple and the renowned Master Skywalker. Poe was right there with her, but he wrestled to keep his anticipation under wraps. 

"There's more to flying than just some all-powerful, 'Force,'" he recalled his words to Jess. He'd smirked and lifted his chin in an obviously arrogant manner, "It's about grit and style."

"Knock it off, Dameron. Save your strutting around for Skywalker," she'd knocked her shoulder into his playfully before they grabbed their bags and located their designated rooms.

Poe had been a child and pre-teen when he'd first fallen in love with the mysterious and heroic Luke Skywalker. Poe even had a few propaganda holos that the Rebellion developed after Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star twenty-two years prior. Poe would beg his parents for Rebellion stories and then have them retell them again but with more emphasis on the days when Skywalker was a pilot and less attention on the whole 'Jed thing.' The more he found out about the Jedi, the less impressive they became to him.

Still, they'd been here for two weeks, and for the past fourteen days, flirting with the older man had been Poe's number one mission. Poe recalled the first moment he'd seen him. It had been five years since he'd last encountered the Jedi and to say that Luke had 'shrunk' would've been misleading. The truth was that Poe had grown substantially since the last time they interacted. He was on the other side of twenty now and a full six-foot-tall.

So the fact that Poe considered himself so much taller than Skywalker gave him a little extra boost in confidence.

"Well, if it isn't the man of my dreams."

The sudden stiffness of the older man's shoulders was a reward in and of itself. Poe put on his brightest smile to welcome Luke as he turned. Luke was different from the old holos and even from Poe's own memory, but not considerably. There was a touch of grey in his dark blond locks and few hints that Luke often smiled in his life, but he still had a boyish charm to his features. 

Luke opened his mouth, obviously ready to question the statement, but when he caught sight of Poe, he closed his mouth and frowned. "Cadet Dameron."

"Long time no see," Poe said as a reminder to the other man that a sizable amount of time had indeed passed since they last laid eyes on each other. He drew himself up to his full height, wanting Skywalker to see him as the cocky adult that he was and not that boy Luke may have encountered a few times in that past. But also wishing to appear calm and relaxed- he attempted to lean casually against the wall beside him. The end result was a relentlessly shifting and repositioning of his limbs and weight.

"You look good," Poe said sincerely and with a hint of mischief in his eye.

Luke continued to frown at him, not paying his fidgeting any mind but merely letting Poe continue to ramble on.

"You haven't changed a bit from the Rebellion days. Do Jedi stay young for longer than us lesser folk, or does that come naturally? Maybe some facial hair would--"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Cadet Dameron?" Luke finally replied. Forgetting the time, Poe attempted to gracefully leave the conversation with the Jedi Master. He gave the older man another winning smile and a "see you around," before bolting off in the direction of the afternoon lessons.

The next time he'd encountered Skywalker, the man was formally introduced to his class. One General Antilles, their usual instructor, brought him in to speak with the rest of the cadets. He wasn't there to teach, only to prepare the trainees for the shadowing they'd participate in later that week.

"I think you'll benefit from the mediation and contemplation that comes with Jedi training. I'm delighted that you'll be joining my students, even if it's just for a brief time."

As soon as Luke finished speaking, Poe's arm shot up. Luke's eyes met his, and Poe could've sworn he saw the man rein in his emotions. Was that amusement in his eyes? Whatever it was, it was swiftly replaced with Skywalker's usual mask of calm.

Could've been annoyance...

Probably nothing.

"Cadet Dameron," Luke said, still insisting on calling him by his formal title.

"You were one hell of a pilot before all of this," Poe made a sweeping gesture to the temple. "How about you show us a thing or two--" a few of his fellow pilots murmured in excitement, "I know you've got that classic X-Wing, I saw it the other night. You should show us your moves." Poe raised an eyebrow, "show me what you got."

A frown tugged at the Jedi Master's mouth as the excited murmuring turned to full-on open admiration for the man who single-handedly took down the first Death Star. Poe was in the back of the room, and a half a dozen noisy and enthusiastic pilots were between him and Luke. But the two still held each other's gaze.

Luke never gave a clear answer. The General spoke up to calm the room and quickly moved on to the next topic. Luke stuck around a few minutes longer before quietly exiting the area. Poe watched him go and wished he'd glance back in his direction before leaving.

He didn't.

But Skywalker couldn't completely avoid him. He spent the following days finding ways to casually interact with the older man. Poe tried to keep it subtle, but, according to Jess, his subtly was an average person's flashy.

Which led him to his current situation. Casually lounging at the corner of the temple because he'd gotten word that Skywalker often went for walks and returned to this entrance.

He leaned against the cold stone, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Nightfall at the temple didn't bring silence by any means. All manner of wildlife chirped around him in the dark. 

Poe wasn't sure how long he sat there, eyes closed, mind drifting from one memory to the next when he heard a heavier sound in the jungle, something more substantial and human. He leaped to his feet and brushed off his trousers. Poe spent the final moments, adjusting and readjusting his lean against the building before Luke emerged from the forest.

Poe saw the moment of hesitation and the slight sigh in Luke's shoulders. For a brief moment, Poe considered that he had gone from fun flirting to being a pest. But that thought was quickly banished when he observed the other man thoroughly. Up until now, Skywalker had fancied the typical Jedi robe and attire; however, that sort of getup must not lend itself for forest hikes. He was currently in a well-fitted grey loose tunic and dark black cargo pants.

He looked good.

"Uh--" Poe said as the other man approached, "Hi."

"Cadet Dameron," Luke said with a polite smile and nod. Poe figured he was going to breeze by him, so he tried to scrape the corners of his brain for something to make Skywalker stop and talk. However, as if sensing Poe was about to say something asinine, Luke stopped and regarded him with no small amount of curiosity.

Poe smiled his devilish grin as he said, "Are you reading my mind, Jedi?"

Luke crossed his arms and shifted his weight. "Jedi don't actually read people's minds. It's more complicated than that."

"Really? I hope you can uncomplicate it for me."

Luke looked to the temple for a moment before down at the ground, appearing to consider his words carefully.

"It's more about feeling emotions, moods....connections. The stronger my connection to someone, the easier it is to feel their shifts in moods."

"Alright," Poe replied as if accepting an unspoken challenge. He raised an eyebrow as he shifted his mindset. Poe tried to focus on desire and arousal. Something that he'd hoped the other man could pick up on.

Luke uncrossed his arms, and Poe was sure he saw a hint of a blush appear across his cheeks. Poe assumed he'd run off after that exchange, but instead, he held his ground and continued to observe Poe.

"I don't understand you," the older man admitted.

A nervous laugh escaped Poe's lips before he could catch it. "What?"

"That's another misunderstanding about Jedi-- we don't know everything. And I really don't understand you."

"I'm not complicated," Poe shrugged. "What's there to understand. I'm just trying my hardest to get your attention."

"To what end?"

Poe frowned at the choice of words, there was something cynical and almost sad about them. "To no end. I just like you," Poe said in all sincerity, all former peacocking, and playfulness abandoned for something that could banish the distrust he detected in Luke's voice.

A minute of silence passed between them, neither seeming to take the other at their word. "And besides, I like seeing you blush," Poe joked to end the tension and uncertainty.

That managed to get a good-natured snort from Skywalker, which was more than Poe had ever gotten before. A goofy grin spread across Poe's face as he reveled in his small victory. Luke shook his head and dropped his chin to his chest. He seemed ready to reply with something sincere or at least participate in the banter.

But unfortunately, he only said, "good night, Cadet Dameron."

\---

"What's going on with your face?" Jess said as he sat down beside her. Poe reached up to stroke his chin and the stubble that had started to form.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Dameron."

Poe shrugged, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it makes me look dashing? Rugged? Experienced?"

_ Older? _

She scoffed and seemed ready with a comeback when the General started his spiel. 

"Listen up! You lucky dogs are getting the privilege of going up, one-on-one, with Master Skywalker tomorrow. Luke's graciously allowing each of you the chance to learn from him-- so don't embarrass me."

Antilles punctuated that statement with a pointed look at Poe. 

Poe pretended to be confused.

The General gave everyone a specific time to rendezvous in the docking bay with Skywalker. Poe tried to get in as soon as he could, but the General was having none of it.

His allotted time was the very final flight. Which gave him entirely too many hours of anticipation. After class, Poe found himself headed to the docking bay. He knew that when his energy reached this level of crescendo, he needed to either get in the air or get under a ship to tinker--to fly or polish his wings.

Poe spotted a sleek A-Wing in the back of the small docking area. As he approached the ship, he realized that he wasn't the only one doing some late-night tinkering.

A slow grin spread across his face. "Are you following me, Skywalker?"

Luke was just climbing down from his X-Wing, presumably checking its stats. "Cadet," he said as he gently jumped down from the last ladder rung. "I believe you are projecting."

"Did you gather that insight through the Force?" Poe teased.

"I mainly used my eyes."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You don't need to be a Jedi-- or even the need for eyesight, honestly," Luke needled back at him.

Poe narrowed his own eyes at the man.  _ Was he openly bantering with me? _ Poe considered incredulously. He caught a glimpse of a smile before Luke carefully assisted with lowering his Artoo unit to the ground. He squatted down to the same level as the droid.

"Nothing to hide here," Poe said. "If I have a goal, I try to achieve it. If I have an emotion, I express it. If I like someone, I let them know," he shrugged.

Luke balanced on the balls of his feet, arms dangling over his knees as he regarded Poe from below. The small impression of amusement was replaced with that same silent confusion and guarded contemplation from the night before.

Poe decided that this restrained version of the man was the 'Jedi Master Skywalker', while the small hint of banter and playfulness from earlier must be 'Luke.'

Poe began to scratch at his growing stubble. "What?" Poe asked as the other man's stare started to make him self conscious.

"You're being sincere." Luke sounded surprised again.

Poe scoffed at that, shaking his head fractionally. Hadn't they just had this conversation the night before?

"Maybe that's the difference between us. I'm not hiding anything. What I say is what I mean. My hearts on my sleeve".

Luke frowned as he stood. His droid spurted out a few seemingly irritated twitters before rolling away from the both of them. Its single metal eye followed Poe as it passed-- as if glaring at him.

"And I hide? Is that what you're saying?"

Poe felt his stomach drop. That isn't what he was saying, was it? What exactly was Poe saying? For all his boasting about honesty, he at times spoke before really thinking through his statements.

"No- no, I only meant--" Poe cut himself off, trying to gather his own observations of Luke and reconcile that with his bias towards the Jedi. He attempted to put it all into a statement that was both honest and non-judgemental. Because the truth was he'd always been suspicious of the Jedi dogma. Why would the universe bestow enormous power on a group of individuals who denied their own emotion and soul? How could you connect to the spirit of the universe when you denied your own spirit?

A nervous laugh fell from Poe's lips as he dropped his chin to his chest, and frantically tried to filter his thoughts.

Did he really think  _ that _ of Luke?

No. No, of course not. Poe was crazy about him. When he looked at Luke, he saw a kind heart. Even in their brief back and forth over the past few days, Poe felt comfortable around him and enjoyed getting the man to respond to his whimsical flirts and honest inquiries.

Poe saw a similar kindred spirit. Another person who's first love was to fly.

"Are you holding back?" Poe asked.

The silence fell between them; the sheer length of the pause compelling Poe to tear his eyes from the ground and face Luke. He was met with a contemplative but controlled gaze. 

Was he reading Poe's mind? No- wait, Luke explicitly said it wasn't a straight reading of thoughts but of emotions. Could he feel what Poe was feeling?

Poe felt foolish, and proud, and curious, and conflicted, and enamored, and so much more.

The moment was broken by a third individual.

"Uncle! Master Skywalker!" Luke's gangly nephew jogged through the hanger bay. Poe let out a long breath and turned as if he was inspecting the A-Wing. Clearly trying to not act as if he'd just been challenging the thought process and dogma of one Master Jedi.

Ben slowed as he closed in, his body language clearly showed that he was picking up the tension. Poe looked at him out of the corner of his eye, noting a confused glare at both himself and Luke.

"Forgive me, but the General was looking for you-- I thought--"

"It's alright Ben, thank you."

Poe turned back towards the two of them, his earlier vulnerability forgotten and his usual bravado reclaimed. He gave Luke a wolfish smile, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Cadet Dameron."

Poe watched him go, the grin still firmly in place.

"What were you two doing out here?"

Poe blinked rapidly and pulled his gaze from the retreating form of Skywalker to focus on the man's nephew. Ben wasn't that much younger than Poe, perhaps five or six years. However, ever since Poe turned twenty, everyone younger was still very much a child to him. 

Poe snorted, "Can't you use your Jedi tricks and figure it out."

"It feels like I just walked into an argument between my parents."

Poe shook his head and turned his full attention to the A-wing, the real reason he came down here.

"We weren't arguing, we were just talking," Poe started to noisily pull open hatches and check that the hardware was all up to speed, hoping the kid would take the hint and follow his uncle.

"Sounds like something my dad would say."

\---

"Cadet. I need eye contact. Fall in," Luke's formal tone cracked through Poe's headset. Poe pushed his ship forward to be level with the X-Wing. Poe smiled brightly and waved at his companion.

They'd already been in the air for almost an hour. Skywalker, having already gone over some well-rehearsed lesson that'd he'd gone over half a dozen times with the other cadets.

"You got it, boss, where are we going now?"

The subtleties of expression were lost between the transparisteel of both their moving ships, but Poe could've sworn he saw fondness in the other man's eyes.

"No preset destination. We're going wherever you want to go."

Poe turned his attention to the horizon and then back to his dashboard. Something about Luke's smooth tone of voice and his open-ended response put him at ease. He felt the tension leave his shoulders, and his curiosity begin to bloom.

"Ok, well. Those mountains look interesting. Let's check that out," Poe accelerated without waiting for a response from Luke.

The range was unlike the mountains back on Yavin 4 where one to three of them usually sprung up together. These mountains were many and dense like a forest, the mountains thin and sharp like stalagmites.

He'd been dying to see them up close. As soon as he closed in on the nearest peak, he circled around it. Poe shouted in excitement as he went around it again. "What do you think? How long do you think it'll take me to circle them all?"

Poe was already heading for the next one when a half-amused chuckle tickled his ears. "If that's how you want to spend your time out here."

"Yes and no," he said as he dove downwards between two close rock formations. "I want you to tell me about your first flight with the Rebellion. Was it all Force guidance? Some of it had to be through talent and work, right?" Poe was careful to not show any annoyance in his question. He'd admired Luke for years, but he couldn't ever really accept the notion that it was all ancient Jedi mysticism that led to that pivotal victory.

"Are you asking me if I put in the time and practice to be a decent pilot, then the answer is yes. It was pretty much the only thing I did back on Tatooine. Well, the only thing that wasn't moisture farming."

"How'd you know?" Poe asked cryptically.

"How'd I know?" Luke repeated slowly.

"You know-- that you wanted to fly?"

Silence filled the channel as Poe continued his lazy circles. He caught sight of the X-Wing occasionally in the middle of his constant parading around. His companion appeared to be making his own lazy rounds through the dense mountains.

"It felt like a summoning," Luke's quiet voice returned in his earpiece. "Like the stars --"

"--Were calling to you, yes!" Poe interrupted enthusiastically. He knew the exact feeling- the pull at his soul to leave and fly.

"You've felt it too," Luke stated.

"I think we're feeling it right now."

Poe was thankful that the Jedi didn't acquaint the pull to fly with the Force. Poe liked to think his own instincts, dreams, and goals were still genuine and valid despite not having that connection to the Force in the same way that Skywalker did.

But maybe this commonality connected him and Luke in such a way that didn't need some mysterious, all-powerful Force.

"When you were up there with the ol' Rogue Squadron, did you track the gang with your mind powers? Communicate by thought," Poe changed the subject as he dipped the nose of his ship down under a bridge-like formation and then quickly rocketed back up.

"Cadet, I thought I was very clear the other night. Jedi don't explicitly read other people's minds. I just feel emotions.

"Ok, ok," Poe said.

A sudden thought occurred to him. As soon as the idea dawned on him, he was acting on it. He pulled his ship up, up, up before quickly killing the engine-- or making it appear as if it was dying.

He knew he only had ten to twenty seconds to make this believable, so he conjured up the most profound, darkest feeling of fear and held onto it as the A-Wing started to plummet. He had his hands on the two switches that would bring it back to life, but he refused to give that assurance any space in his emotions and mind.

"Dameron...?"

He only felt fear. He only projected fear.

"You ship--Dame...Poe?"

Only saw the blue sky and brown peaks blur outside the windows as gravity pulled him towards the ground.

"Poe-- POE?!"

He waited for another beat before he started to bring the ship back to life.

A sharp jerking motion caught onto his craft as if something unseen had attempted to grab it. Poe cursed as the foreign interruption briefly sabotaged his stunt. He swiftly recovered with a few seconds to spare, which he used by spinning his ship up and around another mountain.

"So you felt that? You felt my fear?" Poe asked, "You sounded worried. Could we have a real connection-- you said something about connection playing a part. Isn't that right, _Luke_?"

There was a long pause. Briefly, Poe wondered if their comm link had been severed. He was about to glance behind him when the X-Wing swung around another slender mountain, speeding ahead of him with a certain finesse that came with time and familiarity with your ship.

"I think that's enough for one day," The X-Wing made a wide turn back to the temple.

\---

"Exactly what was that stunt about?" Luke calmly demanded.

"I'm glad we're finally on first name terms," Poe said as he waited for the Jedi Master to exit his ship. "You sounded really concerned."

Skywalker's expression was deceptively hard to read. The man had expressive eyes, but what precisely he felt behind them had been difficult to fully understand. Poe thought he saw remnants of worry with an ample amount of annoyance and even a dash of embarrassment. But all of this remained under a thick layer of calm.

Poe crossed his arms and leaned against the A-Wing.

"You do care for me."

"If, by caring, you mean I was concerned that one of Wedge's rookie cadets almost met his demise, then yes."

Poe shook his head. "No, I'm sure I heard some regret. Regret that you'd never let me kiss you. And there was definitely worry-- you were so worried about me."

Luke had crossed his arms as well, regarding him with a much more guarded appearance than a moment earlier.

"Genuine worry for the son of a good friend, yes."

Poe chewed on that excuse, looking into those expressive yet careful blue eyes. He leaned forward as he said, "I don't need access to your all-powerful Force to see that you're lying, Master Skywalker."

Luke frowned, but his ever-present serenity couldn't hold back the small glimpse of amusement in his clear eyes. Poe winked at him as he started to back away slowly, "You're crazy about me, I get it. I'm devilishly handsome with that scoundrel type-of-charm that's irresistible, I get it."

"Don't try something like that again, Dameron."

" _Poe_! You called me Poe! Remember? Keep it up!"

\---

"Poe! Come on, we got to move."

Poe swung his bag over his shoulder and followed Jess out of their designated quarters at the Jedi temple. He didn't care to hide his utter frustration at them having to leave days earlier than anticipated due to some strange Imperial-like activity in the Outer Rim. It all seemed like something the New Republic could easily handle, but the good General saw it as a unique opportunity to train his cadets.

It did sound curious and thrilling, but he hadn't anticipated leaving the Jedi Temple so early. He'd started to really like it here.

"Yeah, I'm coming," but Jess was already way ahead of him. Poe deliberately slowed his pace, looking down every corridor in hopes of seeing one familiar face. The large hangar bay doors were open. Cadets had already started to take off. 

He spotted his usual ship outside with a few others, including Jess's preferred one. Poe crossed the threshold to the open air, looking up at the blue sky and unique tree shapes of the planet. Wishing he had just one more day.

Poe tossed his bag into the storage compartment of his ship and jammed his helmet on. "Coordinates?" he asked Jess as he climbed up the ladder and leaned over the dashboard.

"I'm sending them now," Jess shouted at him as she climbed into her own ship.

Poe nodded ready to complete the climb into the cockpit when he caught a shape out of the corner of his eye. He tore off his helmet and threw it on the seat as he quickly shimmied down the ladder. He briefly heard Jess shout at him before the closing transparisteel canopy of her ship nullified her voice.

He didn't want to appear over eager as he approached Skywalker, but he was short on time. So his confident swagger was reduced to a quick, almost desperate jog. Skywalker stood at the threshold of the hangar bay, his hands tucked into each sleeve of his Jedi robes. Poe noted how very foreign he appeared in them. Not quite like the man he thought he'd gotten to know over the past few days. But this was his usual garb and how the universe knew him.

Poe slowed as he approached, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly intimidated by the other man's quiet confidence. Poe stopped two feet from him, all of his usual quips or casual suaveness left him-- leaving only sincerity, "The stars are calling me."

Luke nodded, a fond smile touching the corner of his lips.

"I've heard them-- those stars. Awfully convincing, they are."

"You going to miss me?"

Luke laughed and looked away, "It'll be quiet around here --Maybe I can finally focus on training and not the rowdy trainees taking the attention of my students."

"Taking your attention," Poe playfully corrected. Luke's eyes darted from whatever was over Poe's shoulder to settle fully on him. To be the sole focus of the man was both staggering and satisfying-- frightening and invigorating. Not dissimilar to the thrill and dread that came from flying.

Luke only stared at him, not confirming or denying Poe's statement.

"Admit it, you like me," Poe persisted.

"I never said I didn't like you."

"So you're openly admitting that you like me? If you mean it, just say it."

Poe waited in anticipation, a coy smile on his face to lessen the weight of his questions.

Luke remained still and serene; he hardly appeared to even be breathing. A stoic statue of some ancient religion.

Until he huffed through his nose and half rolled his eyes. "Yes, I like you, Poe."

Ever the showman, Poe threw both of his arms in the air as a sign of triumph. He gave a dramatic shout as he turned, looking for an audience to share his victory with. But most of his teammates had already vacated the planet.

He laughed openly and turned back to the Jedi.

"I knew it, you're crazy about me," Poe insisted as he pointed to Luke.

"Crazy is one word I would use to describe you, yes. Now you better move before Wedge realizes you're still here."

Poe nodded still not sure how to phrase an adequate goodbye. "I'll see you sooner rather than later," he promised as he began to walk backward.

Luke nodded but didn't reply right away. Poe turned to leave, getting a whole five steps away before hearing: "You better, Poe Dameron." There was just enough spirited sincerity in that reply that gave Poe another final boost of bravery.

He spun back around and determinedly approached the Jedi. Poe didn't allow himself another thought as wrapped a hand gently around the back of Lukes's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Poe caught the briefest glimpse of surprise on his face before he was too close, and then there was only skin on skin, a new dimension for which to understand him. Poe felt the tight uncertainty in the muscles along Luke's neck and shoulders. He knew right away when Luke gave in as the tension melted under his fingers. And by the gentle return press of his lips against Poe's.

Briefly, Poe wondered if this was similar to how Jedi would feel shifts in the Force. In small but distinct ways.

Poe wanted nothing more than to wrap his other arm around him, wanted to tilt his head the other direction and see if he tasted differently from another angle. Instead, he pulled away before either of them could realize what they were doing and regret it.

"For luck," Poe said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from a much larger narrative that I may or may not continue to write in. 
> 
> It gets a little odd in my head. BUT there are some pretty good one-shots in this narrative I think.


End file.
